The Unstable and The King of Kings
by RoseAmador
Summary: This is for Vinnie 10, Who was curious what would have happened if Dean Ambrose instead of Seth Rollins had betrayed the Shield. What if Triple H had approached Dean instead?
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of May 2014

"Hey Ambrose, just the guy I wanted to speak to." Hunter Hurst Helmsley said as he step out of the shadows of the empty hallway.

Dean had gotten lost in the arena and was trying to find his way back to the locker room, when he heard Hunter's voice. He was startled and spun around quickly, his eyes scanning every part of the hallway expecting to be attacked at any minute.

"Woh Woh calm down Ambrose. I am just here to make you an offer.", Hunter said, with his hands in the air. They didn't call him the Cerebral Assassin for nothing, he could see the writing on the wall. Even though, he had Batista and Orton in his corner, he didn't see things moving in their favor. Sure, Hunter had an ego a mile long but he was a realist and he could see this battle between the Shield and Evolution not ending in his favor. He could admit when his opponent had the upper hand but that didn't mean he had to accept it. No, he was Hunter Hurst Helmsley, The Game, and if things didn't go his way, he would bend them his way. So, it was time to start putting plan B into effect, he needed to feel the waters so to speak to see who would take the first bite.

Dean realized Hunter was by himself and relaxed a little "You don't have anything I want, Hunter.", he said and looked at the Cerebral Assassin defiantly .

Hunter gave him his most wicked of grins and chuckled a bit. "Oh really, so you are not interested in becoming the next World Heavyweight Champion?" As a unit the Shield was strong but there were cracks in the armor, all he had to do was hit it a little more and he would sever the frail tie that bounded them. They would then be easy pickings and they would no longer be the crowd favorite and he would continue to reign as King of Kings.

"And what would I have to do for this generous offer of yours?", Dean said with sarcasm. He knew that he, Roman and Seth were not getting along right now but that's what happens with brothers, right. He had a very unstable childhood and trusted no one, however he had come to trust and believe in Roman and Seth. They would always have his back and he would have theirs.

Hunter's voice was smooth and unaccusing as he made his case, "You wouldn't do anything, they wouldn't do, if they had the chance to be World Heavyweight Champion. Everyone keeps talking about what a powerhouse Roman Reigns is and how he could become The World Heavyweight Champion, but he lacks the mic. presences that you have and he is not as exciting as you are in the ring. Then there is Seth Rollins, who has held the Championship Title of just about every company he has been a part of and is expected to be World Champ of the WWE someday, but again he lacks the mic. presences and he doesn't draw the crowd the way you do." Hunter stopped and let his words sink in, he could see his words were having some effect, because Dean no longer looked as defiant and his hands were now by his sides instead of on his hips in the rebellious stance he was in a minute ago. He actually looked to be contemplating what Hunter had just said.

Hunter approached slowly and began to walk around him, as if a hunter checking out its prey. Dean turned his head keeping a wary eye on Hunter as he continued, "Are you going to allow them to hold you back? Look at what you have already accomplished without their help. You are the longest reigning US Champion think of what you can do as WWE World Heavyweight Champion but you will never know with your two sidekicks." Hunter's voice remained low, steady and confident drawing more and more of Dean's attention. He now stood in front of Dean. He had chosen to ask Dean first because his ring name said it all he was the Unstable and would be the easiest to persuade. He only had a short amount of time before their climatic battles would take place and he had to be prepared if Evolution lost.

Dean stayed silent for a moment thinking of what Hunter had just told him, these were things he himself had thought of on more than one occasion. No Hunter was using his insecurities and doubts to turn on his brothers since his antics so far have led only to defeat. "Fuck you Hunter! You are only trying to come between us because you can't beat us in the ring. One of us will be World Heavyweight Champion but it will be without your help.", he said with a snarl.

"Are you sure about that?! I am the boss, I am the King of Kings and I decide who will be World Heavyweight Champion and my choice is you.", he said as he pointed at Dean. "You have the whole package the looks, the presence, the draw of the crowd and most importantly you know your way around the microphone. Unless of course you are not up to the challenge and pressure of being the champ. I mean not everyone can stand alone, some of us need our _**friends**_. Maybe, I made the wrong choice. Maybe I should have asked the Architect of the Shield." Hunter turned to leave.

"Wait!", Dean said.

Hunter stopped and smirked. And there's the bite, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.

I couldn't get this out of my head so I quickly wrote it. I hope you all like it. :) Merry Xmas!

* * *

><p>Hunter turned around to face Dean, he had a smug look on his face and his hands were in his pockets. Now it was Dean's turn to approach and circle Hunter as if he were his prey. Hunter said nothing as he watched Dean, he wondered what was going through the mind of The Unstable. Dean had his best poker face not revealing a thought or an emotion. Once he was done he stood in front of Hunter, tall and proud with chest out and his hands ball in fist at his sides. Dean felt insult that Hunter thought he could manipulate him so easily that he had chosen him to approach first. He knew that if Hunter had said anything to Roman or Seth, they would have said something.<p>

"Look old man, your time has come and gone, so just accept it and move on. You want me to believe you have some say as to who is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, then why does Bryan hold the title? You and your wife have made a big production how you think he doesn't deserve nor is he good enough to hold it. And yet, despite all your attempts he is still the champ." Dean said scornfully.

Hunter remained calm as Dean insulted and challenged his authority. He had to think of the big picture and what he hoped to accomplish by getting Dean on his side. Hunter folded his arms behind his back in a non-threatening manner as he responded. "That is true but like all great leaders we sometimes have to eat crow, in order to do what is best for business. But don't delude yourself like Bryan into thinking I have no say. I don't understand why the WWE Universe wants that short, goat like, yes saying idiot as their champion but I will appease them for now.", Hunter said with disgust. "I am not here to talk about Bryan, I am here to talk about your aspirations, your goals. I imagine that one of them is to become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I can help you reach your goal if you let me."

"And why would you do that Hunter?" Dean mockingly tapped his temple with his index finger and said, "Mmmm could it be that you are tired of getting your ass kicked by the Shield? And you have realized there is no chance in hell you can beat us?"

"Yes" Hunter said simply. He knew he could not bullshit Dean. He had to be honest and show him why it would be to his benefit to side with him. Dean was as ambitious as the next person, even though he may not want to admit it.

Dean was surprised by Hunter's admission. He had not expected Hunter to agree with him, but again this was all part of his game.

"You can be an asset to the Authority. And you are right, my time has come and gone, but not my influence. What I said earlier about you having the whole package is true. I see you as the future of the WWE and most importantly what is best for business. The question is, are you going to let your _**friends **_hold you back? Or are you going to reach out and grab the opportunity that is in front you? Are you satisfied with being a front man to group that will never let you reach your goals? I mean everyone saw how Seth stopped you from taking out Roman at the Royal Rumble, you could have been a contender for the Championship. Of course everyone saw how Roman speared you. Their jealous of you.", Hunter slyly said.

"It was an accident." Dean said softly as he looked at Hunter. He never thought that Seth and Roman could be jealous of him but he remembered how they we always pointing out how good he was on the mic. and how the fans loved him more.

Hunter could see he was wearing Dean down because his words lacked conviction. He decided to use Dean's insecurities to shake him further. " Or how Seth left you hanging when you needed him to be tagged in during your match with the Wyatts. Seth is always telling you to calm down and that you are the one blowing things out of portion. Aren't you tired of him always defending Roman? They are getting tired of you Dean and sooner or later they are going to cut you loose like your mother and everyone in the foster care system did."

Dean grabbed Hunter by his suit jacket and slammed him up against the wall. Hunter saw what Dean was about to do and allowed him to put his hands on him, he offered no resistance. His breath was taken from him momentarily, he put his hands in the air to show he was not a threat, physically anyway. Internally, Hunter was jumping up and down because he knew to elicit such a reaction he had to have hit a nerve.

Dean had had enough of Hunter's mind games. He knew Hunter was trying to turn him against his brothers and he hated himself because he felt himself agreeing with him. "You stay the fuck away from Seth and Roman. We will see you at Extreme Rules and we will kick your ass and show that you guys are the past and we are the future of the WWE." Dean released Hunter and turned to leave. Hunter had a lopsided grin on his face as he taunted a retreating Dean. "And do I stay away from you, Dean?"

Dean paused with is back to Hunter and looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and continued to march down the hall. He needed to get away from Hunter and the horrible thoughts he had put into his head.

Hunter could see Dean was not going to be so easy to bend as he had first thought but eventually everyone did as he wanted them to. He would not approach Seth or Roman, he wanted Dean, he wanted the challenge of breaking him to his will. Yes it was arrogance. Yes he was taking a big chance. Everyone always doubted Hunter but he always managed to come out on top and this was no different. Dean was The Unstable and you couldn't force or corral the unstable, no you had to lead them, direct them, Hunter thought. He had to lead Dean to the conclusion that he did not need Seth or Roman, but Hunter to reach is ultimate goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday Night Raw, May 5, 2014

Dean was enraged, he just lost his United States Championship Title to Sheamus in a 20 Man Battle Royal Match. He could see the damn smirk on Roman's face, because he no longer held a title either. He wanted to be alone, he did not want a fucken pep talk from Seth, he just needed to be by himself. He made his way down to the boiler room for privacy. He was kicking at whatever he could find and his fist made contact with the walls making some holes.

He heard someone behind him clicking their tongue "tsk tsk", he turned around to see The King of Kings standing behind him with his arms across his chest and his legs slight apart. He had a pompous look on his face. "To bad Ambrose, 14 more days and you could have held that title for a _whole year, _now that would have been a record to break.", Hunter said each word deliberately and arrogantly. His intend of course of to set off The Unstable even more.

"You son of a bitch! You set me up to lose. You made that match impossible to win. You knew I didn't stand a chance in hell of winning that match not after the beating I took yesterday at Extreme Rules. You fucken did this on purpose." His cheeks were red with anger. With each word Dean's voice got louder and with each sentence he got dangerously closer to Hunter with his fist at his sides ready to strike. When he was done he stood only inches from Hunter, who appeared unfazed.

"I-I'm ssorryy, what is that", Hunter said sarcastically as he put his right hand behind his right ear turning his head slightly toward Dean pretending to strain to hear what he was saying. "Are you admitting that I have some say as to who _holds the titles_? I thought your _friends_ was all you needed, but they couldn't do anything but stand there and watch your ass get beaten."

Dean could not believe this, it was just part of his game, one that he refused to play. "You motherfucker! You did this to prove a point!", he growled. Dean was about to make contact with Hunter, but Hunter raised his hand signaling for him to stop and gave him a deadly stare, which caused him to impede his advance.

Gone was Hunter's patient voice and replaced with that of a stern schoolmaster who inflicted a harsh but well deserved lesson on his reluctant pupil. "Back the Fuck off Ambrose! You needed to be taught a lesson, as to who the fucken Boss is around here. I think it is safe to say the lesson has been learned."

Dean was taken aback by The King of Kings' sudden change of mood, he glared at him before responding. "All I have learned is that you will do anything and everything to get your way. Why would I want to align myself with you knowing that when you are done with me you will toss to the side like a piece of trash." Dean was tired of this, he wish Hunter would find someone else to mess with. He turned to leave and took a few steps. As he heard Hunter speak he stopped. Why couldn't he just leave? What was it about Hunter that drew him to him? Hunter was dangerous, he should be running out the door, far away from him and yet here he stood.

"Is that what you think? I am not your mother, Dean. I am not the foster care system, Dean. I am Hunter Hurst Helmsley the COO of World Wrestling Entertainment. I don't toss my people to the side especially those that I have hand pick." Dean's back was to Hunter, he could not see what The Unstable was thinking or feeling. So, he slowly approached and cautiously placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. The Game could feel him tense up under his touch but he did not pull away. "Granted when I first started with the WWE all the people I came in with are not here but that is due to injury, retirement or them just changing their minds. But I have always been here for those that have stood by my side, even those that have turned against me. You can ask Kane or even Randy, I have always been here for them when they were ready to comeback to me." Hunter could feel Dean relax under his touch, so this is what he needs Hunter thought. A father, a mentor, someone he could yell at and yell back at him and not walk away when things got tough. Hunter could be that for Dean, he was for Randy and look at what Randy had accomplished under his tutelage. He had not bullshitted Dean about having the whole package, Dean could take this company into the next decade as the Face of the WWE.

Dean felt himself being sucked into Hunter's web. He shook his head and knocked Hunter's hand off his shoulder and spun around to face The Game. "Stop it Hunter you don't give a fuck about me. All you want is to get the last word, especially after losing to us at Extreme Rules and no doubt you will again at Payback. I have Roman and Seth, they are all the friends I need and when we make it to the top we will do it together just like when we started with the WWE." Dean immediately left the room before Hunter could say another word.

"Fuck!", Hunter said under his breath. He almost had him, he could feel him swaying to his side but his belief in his _friends_ stop him. Hunter had to shake Dean's faith in Roman and Seth if he hoped to get Dean on his side. Whatever he did, it had to swift and decisive. He had to show Dean that Roman and Seth were just as ambitious he was and would do anything to accomplish their goals. Whatever it was he had 3 weeks to get it done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.

* * *

><p>For the past 2 weeks, Dean had tried to avoid being by himself. He made sure that every where he went he was either with Roman or Seth or with a group of people. He did not want to give Hunter an opportunity to corner him again.<p>

However, it didn't seem to stop Hunter, he would make little comments in passing but he would say it low enough so only Dean could hear him. He would say, "Here comes the future of the WWE or How's it going Champ." Hunter even got his private cell number and started sending him daily texts telling him:

**You did a great job out in the ring today! You should be proud of yourself. :)**

**I like how you are willing to put your body on the line to defeat your opponent. You have the makings of a great Champion. **

**Did you hear how the fans cheered and chanted your name as you approached the ring?**

**So when are you going to join the Authority?**

Hunter would even text him clips of his promos and some from the Rock and Shawn Michaels comparing his mic abilities to theirs. He would state how Dean was better or equal to them. Dean would try not to respond but when he did he would tell Hunter to "fuck off". Some part of him was actually flattered by Hunter's compliments and attention, he was after all Triple H and had been around the business for 20 years. If anyone knew how to pick talent it was Hunter Hurst Helmsley and he had chosen him out of the 3 members of the Shield.

Another thing Dean notice was how Hunter was constantly making physical contact with him, not in a sexual manner but more in a fatherly way. Hunter would pat him on the shoulder or his bicep. At first, Dean was uncomfortable with these simple gestures, but he had to play them off especially in front of Roman and Seth. He had not told them how Hunter had approach him and he honestly did not know why he kept this bit of information from them but he felt too much time had gone by to inform them of Hunters offer. He didn't want Roman and Seth to doubt his loyalty to them.

* * *

><p>Hunter was slowly wearing down Dean, it was part of his plan as he went in for the kill, so to speak. The more he learned about Ambrose the more he liked the guy.<p>

Hunter did not come from the most stable of homes. His parents constantly fought over everything and at times it became physical. At a young age, 14 to be exact, he started bodybuilding not just so he could have a healthy body but so he could stop the beatings he would receive from his parents. He never knew what he did exactly to deserve them and his parents never gave him a reason. He received the worst of it, especially when they were drunk or high. Of course, his smart ass mouth didn't help him either. So, Hunter bided his time, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to leave home, he didn't stay until he had graduated from high school. Once he turned eighteen, he left and never looked back. The one constant in his life and what kept him grounded was bodybuilding and training as a wrestler under Walter "Killer" Kowalski.

So to some extent, Hunter could relate to Dean, but even he had to admit that he in no way had it as bad as Dean. His mother was a whore who sold herself for drugs and his father abandoned him at a very young age. Dean went from foster home to foster home, until he finally came of age. It is the reason for his unstableness Hunter figured. He admired Dean for pulling himself together and making something of himself instead of wallowing in self-pity and following the same path as his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Hunter only had a couple of days left before Payback and he finally decided how to make Dean see that his friends were just as ambitious as he was and would do anything to obtain WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He sat patiently waiting for Dean in his office. When he heard the knock on the door, he beckoned him to come in.

Dean was in his standard black leather jacket with a plain white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He hair was messy and unruly as it partially covered his eyes. God, this kid needs a hair cut Hunter thought, as he smiled at Dean and came around his desk to stand in front of him.

"How are you doing kid?", Hunter said cheerfully. He then placed his right hand on Dean's left shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Afterwards, he walked over to the small bar in his office to pour himself a drink.

"What the hell do you want Hunter?"

Hunter had a smile on his face and he turned to offer Dean a drink. He shook his head no, so The Game only poured himself one. Hunter could tell Dean was softening toward him because he voice lacked the disgust and hatred he first encountered when he approached him.

With his drink in hand, Hunter came back to stand in front of Dean. "Are you ready to see how your friends would jump at the opportunity I offered you?"

"Is that what this is about? Your game again to turn me against Roman and Seth with your offer to be the Heavyweight Champion. I mean I know you are not offering it to me without some price to pay. Its your way of breaking up the Shield so Evolution can continue to dominate."

"Your not dumb Ambrose that's what I really like about you and looked forward to you being apart of the Authority."

"Screw this!", Dean said as he turned to leave.

"So your belief in your friends is that strong." his voice dripped with disdain.

"Yes!", Dean roared making eye contact with Hunter again.

Hunter drained the dark contents from his glass and slammed it hard against his desk making Dean wince a little. "Oh really, then why haven't you told them about the offer I made you, if you _believe_ in them so much." Dean glared at Hunter but he could read the guilty look in Dean's eyes. "Oh I know you haven't because your Shield brother's would have attacked me already. Plus it is my job to know what the fuck goes on around here." Hunter could feel himself losing control, why couldn't he just give in already. No no, he had to remain patient and calm considering he was so close. Once his emotions were under control, he gave Dean his most charming smile.

"Because I never got around to it or I just haven't found the right time because I don't want Roman and Seth to be distracted by it. But I will tell them eventually." Dean said through gritted teeth. Even to his own hears it sound like a lie.

"No Dean, because you know as much as I do that nothing last forever, no matter how much we want it to. You were just keeping your options open." Dean looked down at the floor ashamed at being caught by Hunter of all people. Hunter moved toward Dean and put his hand under his chin and made him look at him "There is nothing wrong with that Dean, why do you think my motto is "Adapt or Perish". I don't see you as the type to fade away, your a fighter like me Dean."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Hunter asked but he already knew who it was as he released Dean and took a few steps back.

"Its Roman Reigns.", came the familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." Hunter called out, his gazed never leaving Dean's. "So, do you still believe in your friends, Dean?"

The proverbial ball was now in Dean's court.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's heart was pounding hard against his chest. The last thing he wanted was for Roman to see him there. "What the fuck is Roman doing here?", he said loud enough for only Hunter to hear.

Hunter had a cocky look on his face and was amused at Dean's fear of being caught. "I told you. I am going to show you that your friends are just as ambitious as you are and are willing to throw you under the bus to reach their goals.", as The Game spoke he walked to his right and opened a door. It was an empty closet. "If you believe in them so much. What is there to be afraid of? Roman will just tell me to fuck off. Right?", Hunter said arrogantly, as he held the door open for Dean. "Come on Dean. Don't you want to prove me wrong?", he taunted The Unstable seeing his hesitation.

Dean looked at the door Roman was behind and then at Hunter. "Roman won't fall for your shit, he is to good of a guy.", Dean said confidently.

"Prove it.", Hunter said mockingly.

Again there was pounding at the door. "Hunter?", came the impatient voice of Roman Reigns. "Just a minute.", Hunter said with annoyance. "Well?" He looked at Dean, holding the door open for him.

Dean paused, what could it hurt? It would only show Hunter as well as him what a stand up guy Roman was and what a piece of shit he was for being here. So, Dean walked into the closet and turned around to face Hunter. He closed the door but not completely, leaving a crack open so Dean could hear the conversation he was going to have with Roman.

Hunter went to his desk and sat down and picked up the phone. "Come in.", he said to Roman.

Roman walked into the room looking around to see who else was in there.

"I was on the phone Reigns, have a seat.", Hunter said hanging up the phone and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Roman sat down and Hunter stood up and walked around his desk and lean against it towering over Roman as he sat.

Roman looked up at The Game with his arms crossed in front of him. "What do you want Hunter?", he asked with contempt.

"I want to talk to you about your future."

He had chosen Roman Reigns to prove his point to Dean, because of the two he knew Roman would be the most difficult. He was not as seasoned the way Seth Rollins was. Roman had first went to college and pursued a football career, he has only been wrestling for 4 years now. Unlike, Seth who decided at a young age like Dean that he wanted to be a wrestler and no doubt if the opportunity was there Rollins would most likely jump at the chance. Roman was solid and appeared to have high morals, he was called Superman after all. Hunter felt that Roman's disloyalty would be more devastating to Dean's belief in his bond with the Shield than Seth's. It was a huge gamble he was taking because if he lost, Dean would never join him. But seriously, who became a wrestler not to stand out and make the most of themselves by becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. With that thought in mind, Hunter was determined to sway Roman to join the Authority.

"Look old man from where I am sitting my future is bright as can be but yours on the other hand will be coming to an end at Payback." Roman said haughtily as he smacked his right fist into his left palm.

Hunter kept his smile plastered to his face. This old man shit was getting on his nerves. These young punks have no respect.

In the closet, Dean put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"How bright to you think your future will be without my help?" That took the smug look off Roman's face.

"What do you mean?", Roman said cautiously as he narrowed his eyes on Hunter.

"I mean what are your goals for the future? Do you plan on always being apart of the Shield?"

"Well Seth and I have always said that the Shield was our way into the WWE but eventually we would go our separate ways to pursue our individual careers."

Dean inhaled sharply, he had never heard this from Seth or Roman before, it made his stomach churn.

Roman and Seth had never discussed this with Dean because they knew how people had let him down but they knew eventually they would have to talk about this with Dean.

"And what do you see in your immediate future?", The Game asked with a smile on his face. This was going a hellva lot better then he had hoped.

"I want to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.", Roman said.

"I can help you with that goal."

"And at what cost?" , Roman asked suspiciously.

"I want you to betray the Shield and join the Authority."

"I see, well that is not going to happen. They are my brothers and we will decided when the Shield is no more, not you Hunter." Roman had had enough and got up to leave. Dean felt relieved by what Roman had said, however he need to find out more about why Seth and Roman had not talked to him about the Shield coming to an end. It made him wonder, if Hunter was right about their ambition being more important than their friendship. Did their brotherhood mean more to him than them?

Shit!, Hunter thought as he saw Roman get up to leave. He felt desperate, he had to think quick before Roman left. "You are really going to walk away from this. I won't make this offer again, so better reconsider your decision if you ever hope to be the champ. What would your father say?" Hunter saw Roman pause at the door. This made Hunter's grin return as he continued, "I will give you until tomorrow to make your final decision."

"I will talk to my family first.", Roman said not turning around as he left Hunter's office.

Wow that was a close call, Hunter thought. Man I need a drink, maybe I am getting too old for these damn games. Who the hell was he kidding, it made him feel alive, his blood was pumping and his mind was sharp. "You can come out now, he's gone.", Hunter said to Dean as gulp down some single malt whiskey.

"I told you he wouldn't fall for your shit. And I shouldn't be here. I want you to stay the hell away from me, Hunter.", Dean said as turn to leave the room.

"Where fuck do you think your going? I didn't hear a NO."

"You heard him, he said **we** would decide when the Shield was over not you."

"Yes and I bet that is the first you heard of that too.", He could see Dean's expression of defiance turn to hurt. "I wonder how long they have been talking about the demise of the Shield without your knowledge?", Hunter said a matter a factly. He should go in for the kill, but he didn't want to hurt Dean any further, what he did was enough. Wait why was he giving a shit about Dean's feelings?


	6. Chapter 6

It shook Dean to his core to hear that Roman and Seth were making plans when the Shield finally came to an end. He always felt and believed that the Shield would stay together forever, maybe that was a bit corny. But even through all their differences, they still worked things out and remained a unit. However, behind his back they were making plans of when they did not have to deal with him anymore. He wonder if the reason they didn't tell him was because they felt he was holding them back. Or maybe his usefulness to them was still needed, after all, he was teaching them how to be better at the mic, especially in front of the fans.

Hunter could see the million of emotions running through Dean's face, he knew he had him thinking about his bond with his Shield brothers. His pale blue eyes were unfocused as they stared back at him and his bottom lip was trembling with emotion. "Dean?", Hunter said gently. He wondered if he had pushed him to far.

And just like that Dean snapped out of it and inhaled deeply, reigning in his emotions to deal with The Game. He was not ready to give up on Roman and Seth.

"He may not have said no but he did not say yes."

"True but that was before I asked him about his father. You know Roman comes from a line of Samoan wrestlers that have made an impact on the WWE. I pointed out his father because he won't let his son walk away from an opportunity like this and Roman knows it. Why do you think he said _let talk to my family first_., because he is thinking about taking the offer."

"No he is not, he wouldn't." Dean did not want to believe Roman would betray him and Seth for his on ambitions.

"He said let me _talk to my family first,_ not my friends, not my brothers, not Dean and Seth because he wants it just as bad as you do. He will go to his father and tell him of my offer and being that his father is a former wrestler he will advise his son to take the offer, because he knows that's how business is done." Hunter could see he was finally making some headway with Dean.

Hunter was breaking Dean's resolve. Roman had said **we** and now it seems he will be asking his family if **he** should end the Shield to become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"You see Dean, Roman has his family to guide him and so does Seth, but who do you have Dean? Who do you have that is in your corner? Watching out for what is best for you?"

Of course the answer to that was no one, Dean thought. He had gotten use to being on his own but when he joined the Shield he truly thought he was a part of a brotherhood and that they would always have each others back.

"I could be that for you, Dean.", Hunter said sincerely.

Dean looked at Hunter and bursted out laughing, he laughed so hard his face turned red and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Hunter asked menacingly. He did not like being laugh at, especially when he was opening himself up to this ingrate.

Dean hugged his midsection as he got himself under control. "Because I know you are full of shit.", he said with disdain. "Why would you want to help someone like me? Who's own mother preferred drugs instead of her son. Who's father didn't want the responsibility and left." Dean could feel his rage coming to the surface, why was Hunter provoking him. Why did he act like he gave 2 shits about what happened to him?

"What! You think are the only one that had a shitty childhood.", Hunter said with anger.

"Oh so now you understand me.", Dean said mockingly.

That did it for Hunter, he was tired of the disrespect. He totally lost his cool and smacked Dean across the face with the back of his hand. Dean was taken completely by surprise and took a few steps back from the force of the hit. His face stung like a bitch and he undoubtedly had Hunter's handprint on his cheek. He was about to attack the older man when he started to speak.

"You think you were the only eighteen year old, who wondered where you were going to sleep every night or how you were going to support yourself because you didn't have any family to turn to. Or beaten to a pulp by those that were suppose to love you? And why do I want to help you, because I see myself in you. Only you had it far worse and I want to see you succeed and stick it to all those bastards that said we couldn't because our families deemed us unworthy for whatever fucken reason.", he roared. Hunter had revealed far more than he intend, when the fuck did this game become so personal.

Dean was shocked, he could tell that Hunter's display of emotions were raw. He never would have thought The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings had such shitty start. All his titles and accomplishments centered around his dominance and his control of the situation. It never occurred to him that Hunter Hurst Helmsley could be at the mercy of anyone. "How do I know this is not part of your game that you are being real with me?", Dean asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Because I have been telling you exactly what I want from the beginning. I am not hiding my goals and aspirations from you like Roman and Seth are." Hunter was calm again, he had regained his composure. "Look Dean, its been a long day and I am tired. I believe I have proven my point here today. I want you to leave now, but I expect your decision at Payback, which is in 2 days. I will not make this offer again."

"Fine.", Dean huffed as Hunter walked him to the door. "But there is one more thing.", Dean said as he stood in front of Hunter before he opened the door. "What?", Hunter asked. Dean then smacked Hunter across the face. "I consider us even now." Dean then yanked the door open. "You son of a bitch!" He heard Hunter say as he left his office. Well at least the little fucker has guts, Hunter thought, as he rubbed his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story and for your reviews. I want you to know you made me smile all day long. I think I will stretch it out for 2 more chapters, so I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks Again R.A.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**"Behind every great man there's a great woman.", by Meryll Frost.**

* * *

><p>Stephanie walked into her husband's office, it was about 7 in the evening and it had been a long day. She wanted to go home and take a shower, kiss their girls, call it a night and cuddle next to her husband as she drifted off to sleep. She could tell something was up with Hunter, he was always very alert but he hadn't notice her presence. Also, the lights in his office were dim. He was sitting in a chair staring out the window with a drink in hand and appeared to be deep in thought. She approached him and stood behind him. Still nothing.<p>

"Hunter", she said gently not wanting to startle him. Still nothing. She was starting to get really concern by his unresponsiveness. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Hunter", she said again but louder.

Finally, Hunter realized there was someone else in the room with him. He leaned his head back and saw it was his wife. "Hey, Steph."

Stephanie inhaled slightly, alarmed by Hunter's demeanor. He appeared to be drunk. Stephanie knew her husband was not a drinker, so for him to drink enough to be drunk, something was very wrong. She walked around to stand in front of Hunter and reach out to loving caress his cheek.

"What's wrong honey?", she asked with concern. He set his drink down and with one strong arm, Hunter wrapped it around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He then rested his cheek against her breast and held her close. Stephanie could tell he was hurting and tenderly began to stroke his hair. It was rare for him to display this side of himself, this little boy who needed comfort. "Hunter?", she said again softly. She wondered what happened to her arrogant, confident, strong, willed husband.

"I think I made a mistake.", he replied in whisper with no particular emotion in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Ambrose.", was all he said.

Stephanie knew that Dean Ambrose was going to be Hunter's plan B, if Evolution lost to the Shield at Payback. She knew he was having some difficulty swaying Dean to join the Authority but what the hell caused all this.

"And?"

"And the game has become too personal. He makes me remember things I thought I buried long ago. Things I don't want to remember ever again." He held Stephanie tighter.

Hunter had been sitting in his office since Dean had left remembering painful childhood memories. Of being abused by his parents, he remembered them telling him how worthless he was, how he would never amount to anything and they didn't know why they wasted their time on him. Then came the physical abuse, they would beat him until he was black and blue, making sure to hit him were people could not see the bruises.

Stephanie knew instantly what Hunter was referring to, they had spoken about his childhood once, early in their relationship. He had told her everything about the physical and mental abuse he suffered at the hands of his parents. She remembered crying about the cruelty he had endured as a child, but since that day he never mentioned it again and she respected and loved him enough not to ask. Hunter was not one to dwell but to look forward and move on, which was probably why he was such a great parent to his own children. As cruel and manipulative as Hunter could be, he could also be very loving and unassuming. She knew about Dean's past and that Hunter had planned to use it to convince him to join the Authority but obviously it had back fired. Dean had gotten under his skin.

"I think I need to put an end to this game and distance myself from Ambrose.", Hunter said.

"No Hunter, you have never been one to run from a challenge or a situation. You need to help him Hunter. By helping him you will crush the demons from your own past."

"But what if I can't help him?", he asked quietly.

Stephanie leaned her body back and placed her hands on the sides of Hunter's head and made him look at her. "I don't think you believe that or you wouldn't be in here nursing that drink. You have seen the potential in him, what he is capable of. If he was hopeless you would have never wasted your time or chosen him. You can show him that he does not need to be defined by his past. Just like you didn't let yours define you." And there it was that cocky, arrogant grin she had come to love so much, this was her Hunter.

"How is it that you are so right?" He then hugged her tightly and pecked her on the lips.

"Because I know you, Hunter.", she said as she stood up, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the chair. "Lets go home."

Hunter let Stephanie lead the way.

* * *

><p>When Dean left Hunter's office, he was reeling from Hunter's words. He knew and understood Dean's past because he himself and went through a similar situation. Dean wanted what Hunter had, a wife who loved him, a growing family and a career he loved. If Hunter came from such a dismal beginning to such heights, why couldn't he. He ever expressed to anyone or formulated in his mind his need to be loved, his want of a family because deep down he felt he did not deserve it that he was unworthy. And yet Hunter broke the mold, refusing to allow his past to hinder his future. Dean could learn a lot from Hunter.<p>

But right now he had to hurry, he was meeting Roman and Seth for dinner. They had decided to go to bed early and wake up the next morning to train for their match in 2 days. He looked at his watch and realized he was running late. They were probably at the restaurant already waiting for him.

When Dean drove up to the restaurant, he could see their cars in the parking lot. He immediately parked and rushed into the Italian restaurant. The restaurant was intimate and private, they liked coming to this place because of the dim lights and private booths that hid them from fans and they could actually enjoy their meals without being interrupted. He could see the top of their heads as he approached the booth. He stopped when he heard his name.

"Dean can sometimes be our weakest link, especially when he is ruled by his emotions.", Seth said a matter a factly.

"Well he is the Unstable after all. He can be so erratic and unpredictable at times that's what makes him dangerous.", Roman said.

"We just have to keep him focused on the match. God he can be so easily distracted.", Seth said with annoyance.

"Yes, I don't want to lose to Evolution."

"We just have make sure Dean does his part."

Dean could hear no more he left the restaurant and sent them a text making up an excuse that he could not join them. He was upset and saddened by the opinion they had of him. He was not unstable it was just the ring persona he played. They should know that with all the hours they spent together traveling from one location to the next, the rooms they shared and the time they spent practicing in the gym. All the hours they spent together talking about themselves and about their plans and future in the WWE. He felt let down and just needed to be by himself to think, to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow was the big day and Dean had to give Hunter an answer. He had stayed up all night tossing and turning thinking about what Hunter had told him yesterday. Remembering, how Roman said that him and Seth talk about the Shield coming to an end. How Roman was considering the same offer Hunter had made him. And of course the conversation he over heard about him being the weakest link in the Shield.<p>

He reflected on all of his encounters with Hunter. He came to the realization that Hunter had been truth with him since the beginning. He knew Hunter was a master manipulator but he never hid his intentions from Dean, the way Roman and Seth were.

It hurt and disappointed him that his friends, his brother were already thinking about when the Shield would come to an end and they had obviously discussed their future individual careers without including him. Dean had believed they were close but yet they excluded him from one of the most important discussion that would not only effect them but him as well.

Hunter was right they had someone looking out for them and he had no one. Dean needed to start thinking about himself first and making choices that would bring him closer to his goal of becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Since joining the Shield, he had pushed his ambition aside because he felt he had something more in his relationship with Roman and Seth. But know it seemed he was wrong and joining Hunter was an option but how could he truly trust the master manipulator.


End file.
